


Michael Afton Adventures As The Guard

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Michael-centric, Other, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Seen many versions of this and wanted 2 try so bare with me!!We actually will start w/ the 4 game now I KNOW it's the crying child/Chris but m'find myself wanting Michael 2 go though it after killing him on accidentThen we'll go 2 sister's location then fnaf 3,2,1
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't mean to hurt his little brother it was supposed to be a joke one where they all could laugh but I wasn't laughing in the end as I watched those jaws shut on his head.....

Maybe this is payback for what I've done...if so I'll take this on with a brave face after all I killed the only light I had...

"Okay we got this Michael it's 3 they'll go away soon" I whispered to myself holding his Chris's plush fredbear I don't know why I took it but I did something about it made me feel closer to Chris.

I snapped back to reality when I heard 'foot steps' they were like metal hitting carpet coming close to the right door which meant chica has come to play running over to the door I held it close listening closely

"Oh Mikey we just wanna play!~" Her voice cooed I think it sounded like it but I couldn't tell with how horrible her voice sounded.

Still holding the door listening and waiting for her to leave "I'm good Chica" 

"I'll be back Mikey!" She chirped before her footsteps faded away 

Turning around and shining the flashlight on the bed I watched closely as three bears disappeared

"This is fine" I mumbled to the plush before going to the closet then one thing I hated checking flashing the light I saw no foxy which made me smile sadly

"No TiMe tO tHiNk Of ThE pAsT" I heard making me nervous 

I moved onto the left door anyways opening it and shining the flashlight catching bonnie by surprise and making him hide behind the wall

"Mikey that's not fair!" Bonnie growled 

It still made nervous and anxious that they could talk which they used to their advantage

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the clock ring


	2. Night 3 Michael Loses It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Michael ;-; and I know I'm not following the game right but 2 be fair haven't played it in awhile?
> 
> Michael meets nightmare Fredbear and loses it
> 
> Fredbear: h-
> 
> Michael,throwing a chair at him: OH HELL NO FUCK THIS
> 
> Fredbear: well that's just rude  
> _____________________-------------------------____________
> 
> Michael,seeing nightmare fredbear: .....nope *Leaves*

I waited for them to start moving but so far no one had come which had me on edge checking the doors every so often I found myself slowly felling asleep

"MiKeY?" The voice of the fredbear plushie asked watching the teen doze off 

"This is the one who killed chris?" 

"He DiDn'T mEaN iT" the plushie defended making the bigger nightmare version of him hum softly

"He does appear to be sorry why else would he stay with us" the bear thought out loud eyes watching the young boy

"YeS hE cRiEs MoSt NiGhTs FoR cHrIs" the plush sadly said

"We shall see" shacking the young teen awake 

"What?" I asked sleepily before noticing the nightmare version of fredbear

"Hello Michael" he greeted the anxious teen

"H..hello?" I asked tilting my head shouldn't he have killed me already?

"Are you sorry for what you've done?"

That question caught him off guard was he? Yes he was all he wanted was his little brother here in his arms safe and sound he wishes that he was a better brother to him.

"MiKeY?" The voice of the Golden plushie snapped him out of his thoughts

"I'd do anything to bring him back but I can't" I told the large bear who hummed

"We shall continue our little game but fear not we shall no longer try and kill you" he was informed before the bear gently ran his fingers? Though his hair

"Wha-" I didn't even get to finish because next thing I know he was gone

"I'm losing it"


	3. Night 4 Nm Foxy Is Kicked In The Face

"5 we're almost done" I sighed in relief night 4 only 3 more days then I can be free of them

"YeS gOoD jOb MiKeY!" The golden plushie cheered making me smile 

I wish Chris were here I thought sadly moving towards the closet flashing the light into it I saw foxy's face 

"Oh shit!" I yelled and in a blind panic kicked him in the face

"MiKeY!" Fredbear yelped while i shut the doors biting my lip

"Aye that ain't fair Mikey" i heard the fox groan

Ssssshit was my only thought as I heard foot steps coming close to me

"Sorry?" I mumbled quickly and rushed to the left door and shut it

"Quick on your feet I see" Bonnie said behind the door making me frown 

Why wouldn't I be? I wondered 

"Oh Mikey?~" I heard Chica say followed by foot steps

Leaving the door and shutting hers was a simple thing to do or so I thought

I froze as I felt something grab my shoulder

"Gotcha~" Freddy grinned at me

This is fine I thought flashing the light into his eyes

"Ouch! Rude!" He yelped 

"Sorry you took me by surprise" I offered anxiously

"It's fine this is how the games played" the bear grinned before poking my gut "better watch out 3 more days who knows what'll happen"

"Am I in danger?" I asked confused

The bear laughed "no no nothing like that just we get more harder to catch"

"I'll keep that in mind" turning around I added a soft thank you

"You're welcome dear Mikey"

Why does everyone call me that? I asked myself 

"wE aRe AlmOsT dOnE" the plushie smiled towards me

"Yeah oh to be free of this" I groaned falling towards the floor dramatically

"MiKeY iTs AlmOsT 6"

"Oh thank god!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short :)


	4. Night 6 Michael Misses Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR SAD BOI HOURS BITCHES

Michael curled up in a ball it all became to much for the young teen to handle all he wanted was his brother to come back oh how he missed him

And Liz god she was still missing he should've been there IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HIM

"MiKeY?" A voice softly asked he knew it but couldn't tell who it belong to

Choking on a sob he curled up tighter wishing with all his might that Liz and Chris would just walk though the door holding hands and laughing

With a shout of 'WE GOT YOU MIKEY!' 

Oh how he wanted this to all be a prank that the two of them put together but deep down he knew they'd never ever come back to him

And it was all his fault maybe if he tried harder they would be here

"Mikey your bleeding stop!" 

Was he? He didn't feel anything? Who was that? Did they know him? Was it Chris or Liz? No their voice was to deep? Dad maybe? No no he doesn't care about his worthless son....maybe Henry?

"H...henry?" I asked softly scared of the answer

"No,it's me nightmare Fredbear" 

Who was that? I thought panicking

I felt something soft? Grab me and panicked

DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!! My brain screamed yet all that came out was a sob

"Shhhhh it's okay Mikey I got you"

No no nothing was fine! His brother and sister were dead and missing!! He had to find Liz before she was dead as well please let me go I have to find HER!

"It's okay she'll be found"

SaVe ThEm!!!!!!!! 

What? Who was that? That wasn't him or this nightmare fredbear

"Just rest now"

No I can't sle.....


	5. Night 7 Bye Old Friends Hello Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my au I make the rules :)
> 
> His age
> 
> Fnaf 4 his 15
> 
> Sl his 16
> 
> Fnaf 3 his 17
> 
> Fnaf 2 his 18
> 
> Fnaf 1 his 19

Last night I thought sadly having grown fond of them all

"MiKeY?"

Looking over to Chris plushie I hummed

"wHeN tHiS iS oVeR wIlL yOu GeT rId Of Me?" He asked me softly

Would I? Before yes I would. But now? I don't think I could

"No, I'll take you where ever I go"

"ReAlLy?"

I nodded my head smiley gently

"Mikey you're leaving us soon?" Nightmare chica asked

When had she get in here? I asked myself

"Yeah Chica I'm almost 16 the old man wants me out" I informed the worried chicken

"Why would he want you out so soon? Your not even old enough right? Where will you go? Oh gosh I'll come with!"

She worry's to much unlike my own mother I thought darkly 

"We don't get along,I am old enough in his eyes,I'll get a job and he give me money to get a tiny apartment,I thought you would anyways?" I tilted my head watching her take in the information

"GUYS MIKEY WANTS US TO STAY WITH HIM!" She cheered loudly eyes smiling

"Go where?" Nightmare bonnie asked popping his head into the room

"To live with him" nightmare foxy informed him

I grinned watching their reactions nightmare fredbear and freddy seemed to be thinking it over chica and Bonnie were happy and foxy look anxious  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting and moving into the apartment was the easy part now for the job which seemed like the hard part

"Mikey how about this one?" Chica asked pushing forward a ad for a place called sister location?

"Huh" taking it the first thing I noted was circus baby the animatronic our old man made for Liz

A deep feeling of wrongness settled into my gut something was off with this place would it be worth it just to see the one thing that Liz wanted more than anything?

"Yeah I'll take it" I said softly

So I called and was hired right off the bat which didn't seem right to me but all well in 5 minutes it would be my birthday and I'll be 16 

And that day will be when I start there great


	6. Night 1 This Is Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha let's see how long that lasts ;)
> 
> M'have no idea how sister location works pls forgive me ;-;

Walking into the elevator holding onto what we've decided to call the plush fredbear Freddie

"Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Please enter your name here"

I jumped at the keypad that popped out of nowhere

"There's no way I can do that" I mumbled trying my best to put my name in it

" it seems like you're having problems with the keypad I see what you're trying to type and I will auto correct it for you one moment welcome eggs benedict!"

That is NOT my name I thought

"Please step off the elevator pushing the big bright obvious red button"

"Okayyy?" Pushing it open the elevator doors opened

Stepping out I noticed I have to crawl though vents

Fuck  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ballora? Huh that's a nice name" I said reaching for the shock button "I'm real sorry for this"

The sparks that came off lit the room she was in slightly making Michael think they were painful

"Check the light again"

"I doNt LiKe ThIs" Freddie whispered

"I don't like it as well" I whispered back checking the light again

" excellent ballora is feeling like her old self again and we'll be ready to perform tomorrow now please view the window to your right this is Funtime foxy Auditorium where children are encouraged to share and share please press the blue button"

Please don't tell me I have to shock this one as well I thought pressing the blue button

"Looks like Funtime foxy is taking the day off lets motivate Funtime foxy with a control"

Pressing the light button again I saw that they won't there still

"Let's try another control shock"

Ffffuck  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" on the other side of the glass is Circus baby-"

"Yeah I know!" I snapped pressing the blue light

"Uh oh baby we aren't here to play hide n seek press the-"

Pressing the red button I whispered a small sorry for her

"There seems to be a problem with t-"

"MiKeY wE nEeD tO lEaVe" Freddie said pulling my shirt 

"I can't the vents door is shut!" 

"No No" 

"It's a odd thing to come here"

"Oh I'm fucked" I whispered  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't make sound and DON'T LOOK THEM IN THE EYES YEAH BABY THAT'S SOOOO EASY! I thought angrily

The metal door began opening I quickly grabbed it and slammed it shut

Not today satan I thought harshly   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Please make your way to the elevator you are done for today we do not wish for you to leave overwhelmed and not return have a nice night"

"Oh yeah I'm SOOOOO not overwhelmed right now not only am I to deal with killer animatronics one sounds like my sister I HOPE WHOEVER GETS TO WATCH ME BE RIPPED APART FINDS THIS FUCKIN FUNNY IF I LIVE THOUGH THIS I'M PUSHING YOUR ASS DOWN HERE SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" I snapped crawling though the vents

"MiKeY aRe YoU oKaY?" Freddie asked

"Yeah" taking a deep breath "it's just a lot to take in y'know?"

Freddie nodded sadly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"They had you what!?" Chica yelled rushing forward and hugging me tightly

"That is messed up" bonnie mumbled

"Aye it do be messed up" Foxy agreed

"You shouldn't go back it's not safe" Fredbear whispered

"I have to" I informed them

"Then please be careful" Freddy said sadly

Nodding I leaned into my new mother like figure


	7. Night 2 Ballora Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 year olds should not have 2 go though what Michael does 
> 
> Yes I'm skipping stuff or making it up bc I'm dumb leave me alone :)

"If you listen to your guide you most certainly will die"

"Oh yeah? Thanks baby" I snapped leaning against the wall "do tell me more"

"You have to walk slowly she cannot see you but she can hear you when you hear her music she is near stop and wait for it to leave"

"Thanks baby I don't trust you yet but thanks I guess" crawling though the vents then another one I began my way to where I needed to go

I had made it halfway when I heard music pausing I saw a pair of legs pass by me 

Wow that was close I thought before moving  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh I sure hope I don't get FUCKIN KIDNAPPED!" I snapped at the camera watching me

"MiKeY pLeAsE" Freddie yelp covering his ears

"Sorry bud"

But really if I get fuckin kidnapped I'm losing it I thought darkly stepping into the elevator so I could go home


	8. Night 3 Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha Michael this whole time foreshadowing his own kidnapping :)

"To make sure you do not get bored of the voice you hear everyday you may choice 1 for male 2 for female 3 for text only and 4 for other"

"There is no numbers HOW THE HELL!" I snapped grabbing the keypad and throwing it into the floor

"It seems-"

"OH MY FUCKIN GO-"

"you had"

"FUCK"

"trouble with the keypad"

"YOU BITCH"

"I see what you"

"OH DO YOU? REALLY BECAUSE YOU GOT MY"

"were trying to type"

"NAME WRONG LET'S SEE WHAT YOU FUCKIN"

"I will auto correct it"

"GIVE ME!"

"For you one moment"

"Oh this'll be good!"

"Thank you for choosing angsty teen"

"ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDNG ME!?" I screamed throwing my hands up 

"Sup so uh you know the drill get out now or stay here whatever"

"This can't be happening" I groaned into my hands  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So uh funny story"

"Oh this is great do tell me it"

"A dead"

"Don't fuckin say what I think you are-"

"Body was found in this vent once"

"You gotta be kidding me" I groaned

"That's not a funny story I guess but hey it's a story"

"I'm going to shove that key pad up someone's ass I swear to god" I mumbled darkly

"So uh time for your"

"Please for the love of god SHUT UP!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
walking though funtime foxys place give me the creeps and the whole lets make sound by this camera thing!

Great idea I thought darkly

Reaching the door I needed to go to in one piece plus a fuckin fox bite in my leg was fine everything was fine!

"Okay let's see-"

"WHO'S THERE!?"

"Oh you gotta be fuckin joking"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bon-bon I love you so much" I whispered as yet again bon-bon got funtime freddy to calm down

"I love you as well!" 

Oh shit was not expecting a response


	9. Night 4 Michael But Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We do bee rushing this

"Another day of hell I guess" I mumbled having left Freddie at home with the rest made me feel empty inside

"Welcome to your fourth night!"

"Yeah yeah thanks"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Groaning I woke up with a huge headache

"I have hidden you to keep you safe they will not find you I have left you face to be seen by the camera's they will find you in the morning-"

Oh great I'm kidnapped can't say I didn't see this coming I thought

"Make sure to wiggle I hear spring locks are a painful way to die"

Oh gee thanks baby!

It took awhile to get used to moving in the suit  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seeing ballora get scooped was kinda painful to watch I had grown fond of her but I was next I guess

I growled at 'baby' she had my Liz's voice but was nothing like the braty loveable little girl I knew

"It will only hurt for a moment"

She lied it hurt a lot as they scooped me and shoved ennard into me I don't know which hurt more  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking home was the plan but I choice not to I walked around instead trying to find a way to get rid of ennard

In the end I found myself at a place where metal scrap went

It hurt turning that thing on and it hurt when ennard was ripped out I thought I'd die

Yet I woke up again


	10. A/N[EDITED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll bee gone probably later :)

I hope anyone who reads this likes it please let me know I'm sorry it probably is really bad but I'm trying with the limited things m'remember.

It's hard writing this bc when next chapter is done I have 2 write William and let me tell y'all my plans for that? Holy shit I'm hating myself even more for it.

How Michael is acting is based around how m'acted when playing it


	11. Night 1 Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Michaels sanity :)

"Oh no you gotta be kidding" chica snapped grabbing my shoulders "after all that's happened your working at a new place!?"

"Look chica it's fine I'm ali- well not de- I'm something" I huffed

She crossed her arms glaring at me with worry and anger "you...you can't just DIE and go back to them!"

"I did and will I need answers and this" I waved the paper in front of her "is the key to them"

"I know you need answers but is this REALLY worth it and how you want to get them?" She asked sadly

"I...yeah it's kinda my only way considering I'm y'know 'dead'"

She sighed "I still have yet to understand that but at least take Freddie with you his been worried"

I nodded "I could do that,it's only fair"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh great it looks worse than on the ad fun" I mumbled walking into the building

"It DoEsNt LoOk ThAt BaD?" Freddie asked more than said causing me to let out a small laugh

"Knowing how my luck is let's see how long that lasts" I joked making the plush frown

"DoNt SaY tHaT"

"Sorry Freddie"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh my god I was right!" I whispered yelled while Freddie hid in my jacket

Checking the cameras I found springtrap watching it back like a creeper

"Ah,shit his moving great wonderful love that"

Checking the cameras for him again I wasn't surprised that I couldn't find him looking around the office I saw him at the 'door' watching me

I blinked in shock how did he?

"M....michael?" The thing asked catching me in surprise

"How'd you know my name?" I asked against my better judgement

"I..its mE"

"Okayyyyy that clears everything up thank you very much kind sir" I said sarcastically

"This will be f...fun Mikey"

I choked on air even though I didn't need it in surprise

How did it KNOW THAT NAME!? I thought harshly

"Time's up s...see you next time mikey~" it laughed darkly as it dragged itself away from me

There was no way it was his dad right?

Actually now that he thinks of it that makes sense 

Getting up I began my walk to the doors lending to the outside but before I could reach them a hand grabbed my shoulder

"S..son when I catch you in our l...little game I'll show you what I've d...done" William said darkly letting his son go and scramble towards the doors

"This keeps getting better and better"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael,calling Henry: YOU HAVE horrible taste in business partner and friends!
> 
> Henry: what?
> 
> Michael: MY DAD ALMOST KILLED ME WHY IS HE IN A ANIMATRONIC SUIT!?
> 
> Henry: HE DID WHAT AND HIS IN WHAT!?
> 
> Michael: YOU DIDN'T K N O W
> 
> Henry: NO THIS IS WHERE HIS BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME
> 
> Michael: UH YEAH
> 
> Henry: Give me the places name I have a gun with his name on it
> 
> Michael: yes sir 😅


	12. Night 2 Dad's Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Michael all he wants is answers yet he won't get them yet uwu
> 
> Yes bon bon grew fond of Mikey yes he will bee coming back and yes Mikey will adopt him as his son

"Oh boy he moved again well this is fun" I snapped at no one but myself clinking the child laughter audio button 

It wasn't so bad I guess having your dad trying to kill you and y'know being horrible at it considering his killed children before I thought watching him from my chair

"MiKeY hIs SaD" Freddie informed me

"And? How is that my problem?" I asked confused

"He WaNtS oUt"

Oh....OH no nope not happening this bitch is staying here

"No,we're leaving him here to rot" just like me

"oKaY mIkEy"

Taking a deep breathe I began to fix the audio while watching for springtrap just in case

"M...mikey my boy" I heard him say snapping my head towards him I tilted my head

"You," I hissed out "have NO rights calling me those things"

"I am y...your father I ha-"

I cut him off because fuck this "NO, you're a child murder a best friend murder YOU MADE HENRY LOSE EVERYTHING YOUR 'BEST FRIEND' WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HE DID NOTHING BUT HELP US!" I screamed at him 

"I...it was not meant to be h-"

"BULLSHIT I SAW YOUR FUCKIN PLANS I KNOW YOU DIDN'T CARE WHO SHE WAS UNTIL HENRY SWEET POOR LOVING HENRY WAS ONTO YOU!"

"That is n...not true" he snapped

I frowned "I know a lier when I see one and you are lieing" tears began trailing down my face "w-why her??"

He seemed taken aback by that question "because I lost Liz and he had everything still...."

I felt a uncontrollable rage fill my body at his words

All this because Liz was killed BY HIS WORK!? Henry....lost his daughter because of that? I thought angrily

"That gives you no right!" I yelled at him 

"It gives me all the right" he yelled right back at me

Gives him all the right? Fine I'll show him I thought harshly

"What about the others? Huh?" I snapped

"They" he seemed to be planing his words "they were part of the plan they had to go"

"Plan? ALL THIS PAIN BECAUSE OF A DUMB PLAN!?"

"times up g...goodbye son" he snapped turning to leave

There was that anger again I thought harshly watching him drag his way back to where ever he hides

"NO GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHY YOU ASS!" I screamed he didn't turn back and by the time I had got out the office he was gone

"MiKeY?" Freddie asked softly

I let out a quiet sob pulling the plushie out and hugging it tightly

"Its not fair!" I yelled they were just kids sweet innocent trusting loyal kids

"Oh MiKey..." It hurt Freddie that he couldn't do anything to ease the boy's pain


End file.
